


Partners in Time

by S_Paine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mario Brother references, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Paine/pseuds/S_Paine
Summary: It is Halloween, a time for fright and delight. Castiel tries investigating a ghost case on his own, but is captured in the process. Now it’s up to Sam and Dean to save the angel in distress and discover the secrets lying inside this strange house.





	Partners in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to those of you deciding to give my fan-fiction a chance. This is my first time posting on here and hopefully not the last time. I am a participant in the Supernatural Reverse Bang this year.
> 
> I would like to say thank you to [SPN Reverse Bang](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) for hosting this event and giving me the opportunity to participate. Here you can Find the main post on Live Journal [Here](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/325711.html).
> 
> I thank my artist, Rickety, for communicating with me. I dedicate the destiel scene in this fic to you. I want to thank you for your Mario brothers reference. I hope this fan-fiction turns out to go beyond your expectations. Here is the link to her AO3 [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricketyjukeboxer/pseuds/ricketyjukeboxer), or you can head straight to her Art for the fic on the Tumblr [Here](http://ricketyjukeboxer.tumblr.com/post/167509959523/art-for-the-spn-reverse-bang-it-was-wonderful).
> 
> I thank my beta reader for being so amazing and helping me improve my writing and taking the time to edit and revise my work. You can find see her AO3 profile as Jld71[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71), and Live Journal profile as Jdl71 [Here](https://jdl71.livejournal.com/profile)
> 
> I also want to give a thank you to my bestie, Lunastories, for being right by my side writing every step of the way, even though you practically forced me to join this event with you. I dedicate all the angst scenes to you as representation of everything you made me go through in participating. I also want to dedicate the Gabriel scenes to you as representation of all the fun times we had writing this fic. This was a Damn rollercoaster, but we did it!!!! You can find take a look at her page [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories).
> 
> And last but not least, Thank you to those giving my writing a chance. I can't wait to see the comments.

 

* * *

This is going to be good, one of his best tricks yet, he thinks to himself. No one knows it’s him and that’s the best part. He itches to see how this will play out. He waits. He desperately wants to take part in his little scheme but he can’t. That would give it all away. No, as a trickster he has to wait until the end, until the big reveal.

So he watches.

It’s the night before the Weeny. No not that Weeny. Halloweeny! The streets lay quiet in front of the manor and only a little angel could be seen lingering around. He has come to visit for the night. A night of wonders and mysteries but not yet a time to scare or bring fright, since the time is not quite right. Let’s wait and see what comes next. An angel hoping to help his fellow man destroy all evil upon the land. A little lost lamb makes his way to a house well known for the terrors which lie inside.

An angel in a trench coat makes his way to the entrance and without a moment to spare opens the door unraveling the insides of the residence. He leaves the door open and calmly steps in taking a few glances around for any abnormal activity, only to find a staircase and a door to his right. The lost lamb enters the only door in the room, discovering the remains of what seems to have once been a living room. The couch, although torn, still looks comfy enough to sit on and the fireplace looks as though it has been used earlier this week. It is apparent someone or something has been in here but nothing out of the ordinary stands out to him. He presses forward to what seems to have been the dining room. The marks from where the chairs and table once stood remain pressed into the carpeting, which was laid throughout the room. The angel looks up to find a few wires hanging down from the ceiling and broken glass littering the floor. Now the only thing giving the room any sort of lighting comes through the window in front of him.

Finally the angel’s eyes land on the two doors to the left of him. There was one to his right leading to the kitchen. The other door leads into a hall containing a door on the wall to the left. The entrance is to a small room, probably a restroom. Then a little ways down is another entrance to the kitchen, making a loop. The angel finds no need to press forward and returns to the entrance of the house. It is time to take a look upstairs.

The angel takes a brief look around, assured everything is normal with the house. There are two regular sized bedrooms and a master bedroom, all of them empty. The only distinct feature is the drawing of the pentagram present in the master bedroom. He doesn’t feel an ominous presence in the house. Only the drip drop of a broken faucet echoes through the halls during the time he surveys the rooms.

The little angel makes his way back to the front door, stopping in his tracks, when he notices the front door is closed. He tries to open the door but his attempt fails, leaving him puzzled. He continues to make different attempts to get out of the building each time exhausting more and more of his grace. After countless attempts he finds himself swaying back and forth, beads of sweat making their way down his face. He is no longer able to keep his composure. It makes no sense, a ghost couldn’t do this. Could they? The Angel pulls out his cell to call the one man he knew would have an answer. The man he shares a very deep unbreakable bond with.

“Dean...”

* * *

 

The sun begins to set in the west as the street lights turn on, illuminating a cheap motel off the to side of the road. There we meet one of our unsung heroes, Dean Winchester, coming out, unfortunately, of the shower and not the closet or at least not yet. Ehm… He places a towel around his hips making his way to the room to find some sweats to wear for the night, when his basic ringtone goes off filling the room with its basicness. He picks up the phone glancing at the contact name.

“Cas? Finally putting the phone I gave him to good use.” He smirks, “ _And_ getting the hang of what personal space is.”

Dean presses the answer button, interested in Castiel’s reason for calling instead of popping up as he usually does. He brings the phone to his ear and speaks.

“Cas, I -”

“Dean… I need-” Cas interrupts Dean, weezing before the call cuts out.

He stares at his phone bewildered, unsure if he actually heard Cas correctly. Cas asking for help? There was no way he would ask. Would he? Cue the Samster!

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Sam enters the rooms breathing heavily, fully drenched in sweat from his run.

“Cas is in trouble.” Dean says with urgency and worry not sparing Sam a glance as he gets out his grey flannel to dress in and head out to help Cas.

“Wait? Did you say Cas?” Sam questions baffled. “Dean, Cas is an _angel_. Why would he need our help?”

“I don’t know Sammy. I didn’t exactly get the chance to ask him why he needs our help.” Dean says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “He was cut off before he could even finish his sentence.”

Deans starts to get dressed and Sammy heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

“Meet me outside in 10.” Dean calls after Sam just before he closes the door.

“Got it!”

* * *

 

Dean drives down the road away from the sunset on the horizon. Sam is leaning back against the door sleeping in the passenger seat beside him. It was just a few hours ago that Dean had told Sam to get some rest after finding out Cas’ GPS location by pinging his phone and doing a bit of research on the place. They drive to Portal, Oregon based on the cell phone coordinates. From the information they’ve gathered so far, it seems as though Cas went out there to check out a haunting.

Just on the outskirts of Portal there’s a house people claim to be haunted. According to local newspaper articles, many have reported wandering into the residence and experiencing different types of supernatural phenomenons. Dean can’t help but ponder what happened. Why did Cas call him? Why didn't he just use his angel mojo to get out of there if it really was just a ghost? He couldn’t help but assume the worst with the endless amounts of questions running through his mind. He just can’t find the answers to ease his mind. What if Lucifer was there? What if it's all a trap to lure them in and take Sammy’s body as his vessel? The only thing he can do is try to be patient and hope all the answers would be present when they arrived. But he knows he can’t wait that long.

“Damn it!” Dean curses under his breath, hands grip onto the steering wheel tighter as he tenses up.

It wasn't long after that Sam wakes up. Yawning, he stretches his tight muscles as best he can in the cramped space.

“Where are we now?” Sam sits up on the chair looking over at Dean.

“About 10 minutes out. Maybe more, if there’s traffic up ahead.” He responds as calmly as possible.

There’s a bit of silence before Dean decides to voice his concerns. “Sam… what if this isn't a ghost we’re dealing with? What if… what if Lucifer is there waiting there for us and we’re walking right into his trap?”

“What are you saying, Dean?” Sam looks at him bewildered. “We can’t just leave Cas. Do you realize just how many times he has saved us?”

“Sammy. We go and you could be risking your life.” Dean argues, his grip on the steering wheel tightens once again.

“Cas needs us to help him. If we don’t go, no one will Dean.”

“Fine, but if anything, I mean _anything_ , is out of _our_ ordinary we leave. Promise me that Sammy.” Dean wants to turn back but he also feels the need to make sure Cas is safe. He feels so conflicted it makes his chest ache. “I can’t lose you, too.”

“Yeah, I promise.” Sam speaks the words to ease Dean’s mind, because he knows he would say the same thing if it was Dean’s life on the line. But this is Cas they're talking about. Sam knows the angel would never knowingly place either of them in harm’s way. That's why it's all the more important to figure out what's going on.

They drive the rest of the way in a silence. The tension apparent in the air around them throughout their time in the car. After a few minutes they reach the city of Portal and sit in horrible traffic for almost another hour before finally reaching their destination. Dean parks the car, then holds onto the steering wheel taking a moment to the prepare himself for the worst.

He looks over to Sam, unsure if it’s really okay to let his brother go through with this. “Are you ready, Sammy?”

“Yeah.” Sam gives him a reassuring look.

“Okay! Let’s go save us an angel.” Dean and Sam exit the Impala, walking around the back of the car to the trunk. Opening it, they search through their weapons figuring out what they need.

They take all the necessary equipment for fighting a ghost and, if worse comes to worst, an angel, too. Sam and Dean head to the house as prepared as they can possibly be to face anything that may come their way. But never would they have guessed the surprise which lies just beyond the door of the residence before them. The time for fright will start soon as the last bits of light die out giving birth to the darkness of the new moon.

* * *

 

Dean and Sam slowly approach the door, immediately noticing it is open. They approach the door cautiously, Dean is the first to move into the manor. He slowly pushes the door open with his gun causing a loud squeak to echo throughout the house signaling their arrival. He enters, unsure of what to expect. Dean shudders as a sense of unease settles over him. Sam follows close behind him watching their backs in case someone pops up behind them in a surprise attack. As soon as he’s inside he receives the same sensation. They both look fine but Sam is left with an overwhelming feeling of uncomfortableness he can’t seem to shake off. They look at each other confirming the other is alright.

“Dean? Weren’t you wearing a grey flannel?” Sam questions.

Dean looks down to find that his flannel is red now. Sam takes a look at his own shirt, noticing that it also changed color; from blue to green. Confusion register on their faces as they look at each other, unsure of what the color changes mean. There is one thing they are sure of and that is something definitely isn’t right with the house. They look around, noticing a door to their left and another to their right. Sam starts to make his way to the left, when Dean calls out to him. He turns around to find Dean looking at him with uncertainty clearly reflecting in his green eyes. Was it really okay to split up? Sam asks himself. Yes. In order to find Cas, as fast as possible, it is very necessary. Dean nods and Sam turns around walking through the door cautiously, unsure of what could await him.

As soon as Sam is in the room he feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders and once again he shivers unsure of why he feels so uncomfortable. He’s used to these types of situations, why does it only bother him now? All his instincts say no, don’t go any further but he continues to press forward. He moves toward the middle of the room observing his surroundings, taking out his flashlight, when he hears the sound of a low-pitched creak followed by a click. He quickly turns around and finds himself face to face with a strange creature; unlike anything he’s ever seen before. It resembles a fictional ghost, kind of reminding him of casper, except this one didn’t look as human. The ghost seems harmless, at least it did for a few moments, until it starts making its way towards Sam, tongue hanging out and laughing hysterically showing him it’s sharp teeth. He reaches for his bag of necessities, but it is gone. The only option he has now is the salt he always carries in his pocket for emergencies. Unsure of whether the salt he brought will work, he gives it a try. He throws it at the strange ghost before him and it stops in its tracks baffled by the sudden burst of salt thrown at it. The strange creature looks disgusted and starts to thrash around, unable to get the horrible taste out of its mouth. When it finally stops its white, slightly transparent figure turns red and its face looks like it’s on a whole other level of pissed. Sammy knows the time to run is now, not waiting to see what the ghost will do, he turns moving toward the door.

He looks around for it but it was nowhere to be found. Thoughts race through Sam’s mind, how will he escape this horribly, frightening creature with sharp teeth. He knows any wrong move and it’s game over. But that wouldn’t be any fun, now would it? Sam glances back to see if the ghost is still behind him. Finding nothing, he bumps into something falling onto his butt. He looks up in confusion only to find himself face to face with the creature that has been chasing him. Concerned, Sam’s thinks of what to do now, how to get free, how to escape it. His mind screams at him, he’s screwed.

Sam faces the horrid creature contemplating his next move, certain that it is important he chose wisely. It was then his hand grazes something, glancing down he notices a bat. This ghost had reacted to the salt in a different way than other ones, it can taste and he had also bumped into it, therefore it must be able to feel too. He grabs it hoping that his prediction is correct and hits the ghost hard on the head.

The bat hits the strange ghost’s head without passing through it. It’s face twists and turns in discomfort when it backs away to the middle of the room and de-materializes before Sam’s eyes. He slowly and cautiously rises to his feet, checking his surroundings in case the ghost is still lurking around. Instead he hears the sound of trumpets and the lights suddenly turn on. He ever so cautiously makes his way to the only door in the room.

Sam knows he has to be even more careful. It’s strange to him that in such a small isolated house Dean has not heard his shouts and come running into the room to check on him. It makes him uncomfortable and he questions the design of the house. Are the walls soundproof? No, that wouldn’t make any sense. There is only one door and it’s not the one he walked through earlier. It is on the other side and the door before had a different color in comparison to this one. There’s definitely something going on here and the layout of the house has nothing to do with it. Something wants him to go the way he’s going and if there is a creature behind this door then there must be something awaiting him behind the next. This time Sammy is prepared for whatever lies waiting for him, at least, that’s what he believes.

He opens the door making his way into the next room, clutching the bat in his hands. The inside of this room is fairly larger than the last, vertically and horizontally, the room was evenly lit and more deserted then the last. He more lightly steps to the middle of the room where he is able to scope out his surroundings properly, when the door slams shut.

Sam turns around to find a giant ape wearing a red tie has slammed the door closed he just passed through. The beast looks at him then lets out a great big roar, banging upon it’s chest with his fists. Sam holds his bat close unsure of how he is going to face this current foe and hopes his brother, Dean is having better luck with the door he past through.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Dean is currently running for dear life away from this weird turtle beast with spikes on its back. He run across the room and back hoping the weird mutant turtle doesn’t hit him. He looks around hoping this monster will give up after being unable to catch up to him but damn this fella’s persistent. It wasn’t long since he encountered this strange creature and the door he walked through suddenly disappeared behind him. Literally there and then poof! Like it never existed in the first place. Now where is he supposed to hide and think of a way out? Running nonstop for so long is quickly tiring him out. Usually in times of need he would pray to Cas but at the moment that is impossible; he’s there to save him. Yet he still finds himself praying to the angel.

Dean looks around once more for a way out. Anything at this point would do just fine, when hallelujah! A door appears to his right. He runs to it as fast as humanly possible opening the door and closing it shut behind him. He moves away from it quickly, before the strange mutant looking turtle slams into the door with a loud thud causing the door to splinter in place. Dean watches as the door buckles outward at him, then back into its original state.

Dean takes in a deep breath and sighs in relief, then proceeds to examine his surroundings. The room is fairly smaller than the last and dimly lit. The only things that seem out of place are the ball and chain, that they used to put on a prisoner’s leg to restrict their movements, in the corner of the room. He starts to think he’s done with all the strange stuff but he glances around again. The door he walked through is gone. He lets out a deep sigh and then prepares himself to expect the unexpected. The silence is interrupted by the sound of chains scraping against the floor. There it is, the unexpected thing he was waiting for. Now how much worse could it possibly get from the last enemy he faced? He turns expecting to see another monster or even better the ghost they are supposedly here to hunt in the first place but instead he finds himself face to face with the chain and ball thing. He stares at the thing until it stops just a few feet away from him. A line becomes visible and as it starts to opens, it became obvious it’s a mouth and begins to reveal its large, sharp, pearly white teeth. Then just like pac-man it starts chomping at him and jumping towards him. Here we go again.

Once again Dean finds himself running from another strange creature he has never encountered before in his life, yet it seems so familiar. Now what is he going to do? He left his tools in the last room, because of the damn turtle. Dean stops and looks at the weird ass creature.

“Well, here goes nothing.” He mumbles to himself.

He runs towards the ball and chain and hops over it. Dean bends down grabbing the chain yanking on it as he stomps on the metal ball to hold it in place. But the chain lets loose causing him to fall back onto his butt. The ball has disappeared and the only evidence left that he actually faced the damn strange creature is the chain in his hand. He looks at it, then looks around the room as he cautiously gets up. The sound of trumpets announcing his victory frighten him a bit but after a moment he finds himself smirking and puffing up his chest with confidence as he makes his way to the door. He gets to the door opening it quickly and checking the room for anything suspicious, before going in.

Dean slowly makes his way to the center of the room looking at the door he passed through but little did he know the Trickster looks on, glee shining in his eyes as a sly smile spreads across his face. What could be better than watching the Winchesters panic? If only they were aware of what is in store for them. This is going to so much fun.

“Dean!” Dean hears someone yell at him, followed by a loud roar. “Dean run!”

“Sammy?” Dean turns around to see Sam running towards him with a Gorilla chasing after him, about to pass through the door.

Just as it was about to step through the door, it slams shut. The boys give each other confused looks. In this moment of peace they realize only one mind is crazy enough to mess with them in this way.

“Gabriel!” Dean yells out.

“You called?” The angel chuckles appearing right behind Sam with his arm already over his shoulder.

“The hell. You think this is funny?” Dean protests glaring at the trickster.

“I think I made it simple enough for the both of you… this time.” The jokester defends himself letting go of Sam, strolling to a place where the boys can both see him.

“What do you want this time?” Dean growls at him.  
  
“Well, I do admit I was a bit bored. _But!_ I didn’t just do it out of boredom there is a lesson to be learned. Especially this next challenge, for behind this door…” He steps away to reveal a door. “There lies a princess awaiting her knight. Now that you know, I’ll take my lea-”

“Wait!” Sam calls out to the angel.

“Awe. Sammy you don’t want to part ways with me? How sweet of you.” Gabriel winks at him.

“How do we get out?” He questions the angel completely ignoring Gabriel’s teasing.  
  
“Well, if I gave you the answers right away then that wouldn’t be much fun now would it? I’ll give you a clue though. Everything you have seen and heard will lead you to the key to exiting the house.” And in a split second Gabriel disappears.

Dean makes his way to the door, who else could Gabriel have been referring to when he said princess. It has to be Cas. Sam follows behind preparing for what lies ahead. He watches Dean pass through the door and just before he can make it through a cage falls from the ceiling trapping him and the door slowly closes.

“Damn it, Gabriel!” He curses the angel.

“Sorry Sammy. You’re going to have to sit this one out. What lies behind this door is for Dean and Dean alone. Can’t have you interfering. I put a lot of thought into this.” Gabriel smiles at him.

Sam can’t help but want to try to find a way to get out and help his brother. But until he is finally able to he hopes that Dean will be okay, he has to be.

* * *

 

“Sammy?” Dean turns around to find no one behind him but he swore he heard his voice. “Sammy!”

Dean calls out into the room, not even an echo could be heard in this strange darkness surrounding him.

“Hello Dean.” A voice calls from behind.

He turns around swiftly and pauses, his jaw clenches for a moment before he finally manages to say anything, “Jo? That’s imposs-”

“I came to see you Dean.” She smiles at him. “I came to remind you.”

“Remind me of what?” Dean asks her unsure if he really wants to know why she even decided to visit him.

“To remind you that it’s your fault.” Her expression darkens, “It’s all your fault I died.”

“Gabriel get out here and stop-”

“Oh, Dean. I am here. See.” She puts a hand on his shoulder gripping it tightly.

“You aren’t real. Jo would never-”

“Are you sure Dean?” She takes her hand off him, “Death changes people, you know.”

“Dean.” Another voice calls out to him and he immediately looks over.

“Ellen?” Dean says with a hint of sorrow in his voice becoming tense.

“Jo and I aren’t the only ones here.” She looks him dead in the eye, “There are a lot of people lined up to meet you.”

* * *

 

The room is dimly lit when the angel on the floor finally manages to get a hold of himself again, it’s strange that this happened him. He must remember to be careful this does not happen again. Castiel glances up to look around, hoping to find the person or thing that caused this to happen in the first place.

“Dean?” He calls out in confusion.

It immediately becomes clear to Cas that something is wrong. People who don’t know Dean wouldn’t notice but he does. Castiel can sense the fear and sadness in his heart. The way he clenches his jaw and keeps his focus straight ahead like he is trying to avoid making eye contact with whatever seems to be next to him. Dean slightly flinches away from whatever is near him as his eyes faintly drop and hands clenched into fists with a noticeable tremor. Cas has come to know Dean inside and out, nothing brings him more sorrow than to see him in this manor.

He needs to help Dean, he can’t just leave him in such away. He tries to get up but can’t push himself off the ground. Unsure of the reason he has so much difficulty moving his body, he looks back to find a massive amount of chains holding him down to the ground. It’s strange for such restraints to be able to hold him down. Usually, lifting something like this is nothing for him, why is it now proving to be such a challenge?

“Looks like your boyfriend is having a bit of trouble over there.” Cas hears a familiar voice beside him.

“Gabriel. Let me go.” Castiel demands.

“Sorry, brother but you have to face this challenge alone.” Gabriel giggles. “I’ll leave you with this phrase to help you: From earth to hell you flew to save a soul, now and forever, bound to you.”

With that, the trickster makes another swift exit leaving Castiel bewildered. Cas still doesn’t know how to get out of his chains. After a while of struggling he notices Dean has a chain wrapped around his left shoulder and follows it down to find it seems to be connected to the one around him. The other side is wrapped around Castiel’s right hand.

_“Cas...”_ He can hear Dean praying to him.

It all suddenly makes sense to the angel. These chains aren’t holding him down and they aren’t there to make him weak but they are the bond connecting Dean and him. Finally he understands the true meaning of the chains and they no longer hold him down. The weight of the chains diminishes and he rises from his spot. He makes his way to Dean, the chains fading away. Dean’s suffering only becomes more visible on his sweating, pale face and his heavy breathing. Castiel stands before Dean putting his forefinger and middle finger to Dean’s head to heal him but it has no effect. He can’t understand why it doesn’t work. He finally brings his right hand to the hand mark he once left upon Dean’s arm. He doesn’t want to watch him suffer like this but he doesn’t know what will help. Castiel has never felt this useless before. His jaw clenches and his hand slightly tightens around Dean’s arm. He brings his forehead to Dean’s, closes his eyes and starts to pray for Dean’s pain to go away. Instantly Castiel feels Dean’s body begin to relax. He opens his eyes in hopes it means something good.  
  
“Cas?” Dean manages to say his name.

He could hear the pain in his voice as he looks into Dean’s eyes obviously blinking back the tears he doesn’t want seen.  
  
“Dean!” Sam runs through the door and interrupts them.

Cas moves away from Dean to look at Sam. It was a few moments after Dean realizes the position he was in with Cas. He could feel his heartbeat faintly speeding up but outwardly he doesn't express his emotion. He has to get out of this situation first.

Finally they are at the end, they just need to find the way to get out.

“Well, guess we should look for the way out.” Sam informs them. “According to Gabriel the way to get out of this place is in the things we have seen and heard. Any ideas?”

“Well for starters, these shirts make us look like freakin Mario and Luigi.” Dean grabs his shirt looking at it.

“When I first arrived I heard the kitchen faucet dripping.” Cas adds to the conversation.

Sam pauses cursing Gabriel, “I faced a weird ghost on the first door and the second one I encountered was a gorilla that resembled Donkey Kong.”

“ I faced a giant turtle with spikes on its shell. Then something with a chain and ball at the end that grew a mouth and teeth. It started chasing me around the room.”

“Like a game of Super Mario brothers come to life.”

“So we’re plumbers…” It all suddenly made sense to the boys, Cas was still unsure of how any of that connected.

“I am confused Dean, why are we plumbers?” Castiel gives him his signature head tilt.

“No, the plumbers would be Sammy and me, Cas. According to Gabriel you are Princess Peach…” Dean pauses after he speaks and Sam couldn’t help but let out a burst of laughter.

“Now it makes sense as to why Gabriel didn’t let me through. You had to save _your_ princess.” Sammy tease him.

“Whatever Sam.” Dean looks away from Sam immediately changing the subject. “Now that we know how to get out, where is the kitchen?”

“I know the way.” Castiel states and leads the way.

The boys follow the angel through the house and as they approach the kitchen they hear a dripping sound slowly getting louder. Finally at the kitchen the see a tool box and a book titled _How to Fix a Faucet For Dummies_  awaiting them there. Looks like Gabriel decided to give them a handicap in this last challenge.

“Good luck Sammy.” Dean pats Sam on the back.

“Why do I have to be the one to fix it?” Sam lets out an offended laugh.

“Cause I finished the last challenge, now get to it Luigi.” Dean laughs.

And then plumbing happens. Dean leans back against the countertop watching Sam struggle to fix the pipe so the leaking will stop. It’s harder than it looks. Castiel is on Sam’s right watching and hoping to be of some use.

“No, Sam I think you need to turn it the other-” Cas is too late as Sam turns it in the other direction causing the water to spray at him.

Sam tries to stop it but ends up drenching Cas as well. Dean giggles at the hysterical scene unfold and finds his eyes wandering to Castiel’s now soaked suit letting a smirk adorn his lips.

“I did it!” Sam yells interrupting Dean’s thoughts.

Now they can all leave the damn place and find somewhere to rest for the night. They exit the house, glad it’s all over. Cas says his goodbyes and goes off somewhere again. Sam and Dean get in the car and drive off to find a place to rest for the night. Sam lies back covered in a towel as Dean drives towards the sunrise he can’t help but think; _Maybe they will be partners in time._

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end!!!! Yay!! I hope you enjoyed this short fan-fiction and spotted all the Mario characters in this fic. I hope you give kudos and lots of comments! 
> 
> Lastly, you should definitely check out Lunastories' fanfic. It goes beyond this universe, literally she reached for the stars. Here is the link to the post if you wanna check it out! :) Check it out, I promise you won't regret it. [Click Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688821/chapters/28931958)


End file.
